The present invention relates to a method for insulating a battery module, and to a battery module.
Battery modules are usually composed of a multiplicity of battery cells which are connected in series or in parallel to form a battery module. What are referred to as hard case cells have a metallic housing, wherein in order to provide galvanic insulation the battery housing is usually connected to a battery terminal (anode), so that corrosion of the battery housing of the hard case cell can be essentially avoided. Owing to the connection of the metallic hard case cell to the one electrode, it is not possible to handle the battery cell or the battery module without safety precautions, making it necessary to insulate the hard case cell, at least electrically, with insulation means. Conventionally, protective surface coatings are applied to the hard case cell for this, wherein each individual cell has to be provided with the surface coating in order therefore to ensure electrical insulation with respect to a user, among other things. This type of insulation must satisfy at the same time the requirements during the operation of the battery cell, wherein large temperature fluctuations and, in particular, resistance to heat are necessary.